School of Rock and Romance
by M. K. Slade
Summary: This is a you and Freddy romance. Based on the band going to Junior High, and changes happening between them. Changes that many Freddy and or Kevin Clark fans will probably enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

School of Rock and...Romance?  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely, positively none of this. Considering, it all belongs to everyone who made up School of Rock, and the only other character is you. And I, obviously, don't own you. So basically, I am. ...nothing,  
  
So I hope all of you Freddy/ Kevin Clark fans enjoy this......my friends sure did! Oh, and sorry if I make Zack sound like a girl, after all...I am one!  
  
Chapter 1: The Fans  
  
Zack's PoV  
  
Hey, I'm Zack Mooneyham, a lead guitarist in a rock band called School of Rock. We all got together in fifth grade from Dewey Finn, (a.k.a Mr. Schneebly) and... well, we became a band. Ever since our performance at Battle of the Bands, we've been pretty busy. Once we had all convinced our parents that this wasn't a waste of time, we started playing gigs. Well, any gig that Summer (our band manager) considered "worthwhile".  
  
So, basically, the summer flew by for all of us, and it was a total shock when school started up again. Today was the first day of school, and our first day at Horace Green Junior High. Mrs. Dunham had looped to the sixth grade, so we're all in the same class again; the band, roadies, security, groupies etc. And even though we were going to a new school, I hadn't expected sixth grade to be so different. Even though we had the same teacher, there were no more stupid charts, or gold stars, or desks that lifted up. Which, I guess, is more of a positive thing than a negative.  
  
But Junior High has a lot more downsides. See, all of the eighth and ninth graders walk around the halls thinking they're all that in a bag of chips, but they really don't have any dip. (A/N Stole that from my friend Andrea...sorry!) All they do is make fun of us "shrimps' and point at us and laugh, and I even saw one eighth grader push a kid into his locker, because he was "in his way".  
  
Only, nobody made fun of anyone involved with School of Rock. In fact, some of them (mostly girls) practically worshipped us. I mean we've had crazy fans before, but none of them were from our school. I didn't even know they knew about us.  
  
When me and Freddy (one of my best friends and drummer of the band) walked over to the front of the school, things started going completely nuts. You could hear people screaming things like:  
  
"Oh my God! That's the guitarist!", or  
  
"Ahhhhhh!! It's that hot drummer, Freddy!".  
  
It was really, pretty freaky. Me and Freddy had to push our way through the crowd, into the school, through the hallways, and into the safety of our classroom. It turns out, Katie, Marta, Alicia, Tomika and Laurence had all had the same experience. And the funny thing is, none of us seemed to enjoy it. You would think that we'd all dreamed of having girls (or guys in some cases) screaming about us, or saying they're "in love" with you. I mean (not to sound conceited, because they do more work than the band) even the backstage workers got a ton of attention, but I guess we just didn't want it. It's a pretty interesting (and scary) experience having people chasing you.  
  
I for one hated the girls obsessing over me. It may sound crazy, but I have a good reason. You see, I'm like in love with School of Rock's bassist, Katie Montone (A/N She doesn't have a last name in the movie so I made one up. grins). She's really the only girl I want to obsess over me.  
  
Freddy is the one who I don't get. Out of all of us, he's the one who's most pissed about the whole thing. He must have given about twenty girls dirty looks today. But I have no clue why. I mean, he's never told me he likes anybody, I think. I dunno why, but I could always picture him after a show, flirting with a bunch of girls. But nope, that seems to be the last thing on his mind.  
  
Oh crap. I just thought of something. He doesn't like Katie, does he? He would tell me... I hope. Besides... Katie's MINE. Or at least I wish she were. Shit, I better call his cell.  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring.  
  
"Hello?" a depressed voice answered.  
  
"Freddy? Hey, man. It's me."  
  
"Zack? Oh phew, that's a relief. You have no idea how many weirdos have been calling me. I was almost afraid to answer my cell." He laughed.  
  
"I know what you mean. I mean, people have called here before, but never this many in one day. My Dad had to unplug the phone. He's trying to get out number changed."  
  
"That's a good idea..." Freddy said stupidly, "How do you think they get our numbers anyway?"  
  
"I dunno. Maybe from administration or something."  
  
"From that Candice girl? She's hot...even if she is twenty-five."  
  
"Uhh-okay." I answered. Freddy can be one weird kid.  
  
"So what'd ya call for?"  
  
"What? Oh. I kind of need to talk to you."  
  
"Isn't that what we're doing?"  
  
"No, I mean like...in person."  
  
"OoOoOk. Wanna just come over here? My folks are out; I doubt they'd mind. I mean, considering you're a guy and all."  
  
I laughed. This kid always had sick thoughts in his head. "Sure. I'll just ask my Dad and be over in a bit. Cool?"  
  
"Yeah, alright. Later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
And in five minutes time I was walking to his house.  
  
A/N- Okay, my first School of Rock fic, and only my second fic on this site...I hope you liked it. Don't worry, you'll come in soon. The...4th chapter I believe. I just have to do some stuff before I put you in. So.....you know what to do!! 


	2. Boy Talk

Chapter Two: Boy Talk  
  
Zack's PoV  
  
I reached Freddy's colossal house and rang the bell. He (much like myself) lived in the rich neighborhood, where all of the houses were huge, with enormous, perfectly mowed front lawns, and three car garages filled with Volvos, Beamers and even a few Porsches. Freddy answered the door, dressed in his favorite Green Day shirt and faded jeans, defiantly not something you would expect in a neighborhood like this.  
  
So, I stepped into his perfectly spotless house ( I'm pretty sure they have more than one maid, otherwise I have no clue as to how they keep it so clean) and we both clmbed the enormous spiral staircase up to his room. His room was so different than the rest of the house. Sure, his bed was made, but most of his other stuff was disheveled and spread all over the floor. His walls (which I think were once blue) were completely covered with his favorite rock bands, and famous drummers like Neil Peart. Over by his window seat were his drum set and surround sound stereo.  
  
"So...what'd ya wanna talk about?" Freddy asked as he flopped down on his bed.  
  
I sat down in his leather desk chair. "Well...it's kind of hard to say, but what the hell...I'll just come out with it." Freddy stared at me expectantly, "D-do you like Katie?"  
  
"What? Katie as in Katie Montone? No offense dude, 'cause I know you like her...but no way!"  
  
I let out a long sigh. "Good." I said firmly.  
  
"Why do you ask anyway?" Freddy asked me as he picked up a Sports Illustrated magazine, "I mean, I know you're like in love with her."  
  
"I am not in love with her." Freddy gave me a look that plainly said 'yeah right'.  
  
"Yes, you are." He said, and before I could even open my mouth to rebuttal, he spoke again, "I mean, you're always either talking about her, or staring at her. You totally goggle at her man." He said dully as he flipped through the pages of the magazine.  
  
"I do not goggle!"  
  
Freddy just laughed. "Okay, whatever dude. But let me ask you something....when are you going to ask her out?"  
  
I practically fell out of his chair. "WHAT?! Ask her out? Oh no no no no no way! I mean, it's obvious that she'd turn me down anyway. She could never think of me that way."  
  
I've never really been a positive kind of guy. I mean, I knew she couldn't like me. At least not in the way that I liked her. Sure, I'd always hoped that she did, but for some reason I could never accept the possibility that she might actually like me back.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked. I was totally lost.  
  
"Nothing, all I'm saying is if you find the right person just ignore all the awkward crap and do it." He looked up from his magazine, "And trust me, you and Katie were like, made for each other (A/N lol if you know the title to my HP story)."  
  
I smiled inwardly to myself. I couldn't help but want to laugh at all that he had just said. Freddy...mushy? Now that was odd.  
  
"So I guess this means that you haven't found your 'right person' yet?" I jested, a wide grin spreading across my face.  
  
"Nope. I figure when I might the right girl I'll know it." He turned his magazine upside down, then turned it back the right way.  
  
"What about Marta?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Well...didn't you ever like her?" (A/N Am I the only one who was pissed when Freddy carried Marta around on his back after Battle of the Bands??)  
  
"Uh....NO."  
  
"Oh...so you're still waiting?"  
  
"Yup. And when I find her, I won't be an idiot like you. I'll actually do something about it."  
  
"I guess you're right. I mean what's the point of waiting any longer?"  
  
"Exactly!" Freddy sat up straighter and put his magazine back on his night table.  
  
"I'll just have to wait for the right time."  
  
Freddy rolled his eyes. "So...do you wanna just start our homework? Band practice starts in an hour."  
  
"Alright." I agreed grumpily. I think Horace Green Junior High is the only school that gives actual work in addition to all that paper work stuff on the first day back.  
  
Author's Note- Okay, I finally got the second chapter up. Sorry it took so long, but school ended, then I went on vacation. I managed to type it there, but it was hard with my four little boy cousins running around. I'm probably going to get a lot of flames for chapter three though, it's pretty corny. I'll try to make it better. So next chapter: an important announcement and a lot of mushiness. If that's even a word. All right...without further a do... Please review!! (flames are accepted) 


	3. The Announcement

Author's Note- Okay, now I am officially warning you, this chapter is going to be REALLY mushy. But this is the last chapter where you aren't in it, so...enjoy! And remember, we left off with them doing homework.  
  
Chapter 3: The Announcement  
  
Zack's PoV  
  
After about forty-five minutes, we finally finished our homework and I called my dad and he picked us up and drove us to Dewey's place. I'm still dumbfounded by the fact that my father is accepting that I'm in a rock band.  
  
So me and Freddy walked inside and were surprised to that not just the musical band was there, but everyone else as well. They were all sitting around, waiting.  
  
"Uhh...what's going on?" I asked as I sat down next to Katie. She smiled at me and said, "Hey."  
  
"Well it's about time!" Summer exclaimed. She's our band manager and she tends to be rather...obsessive, "You're...three minutes late!!"  
  
"Well excuse me." Freddy said sarcastically as he sat down on my other side, "My watch must be slow."  
  
Him and Summer don't exactly see eye to eye... can you tell?  
  
"You don't even wear a w-"But Summer was cut off.  
  
"Alright!" Dewey shouted. Summer gave an annoyed sigh, and Freddy just rolled his eyes, "Now, the reason we're all here boys is because Tomika has an announcement to make. If you had gotten here on time, you would have known that. But since you weren't, it's no biggy. All right Tomika...the floor is all yours."  
  
Dewey's gotten a little bit more responsible since our parents 'left us in his care', but he's still the same crazy old guy we know and love.  
  
All eyes were now on Tomika. She was blushing furiously; she hasn't exactly gotten over her fear of speaking in front of a large horde yet. (A/N- Hehe, I just realized, horde is in my favorite Led Zeppelin song, Immigrant Song. "Fight the horde, singing and crying". Alright... back to the story)  
  
"I...I-uhh..." she hesitated, "Well, I-it's kind of...hard to say."  
  
"Come on Tomika you can tell us. We're all your friends." I said, and I couldn't help but notice Katie smile at me.  
  
"I-I'mmovindisFFriday." She mumbled quietly.  
  
"Sorry...what?" Leonard (security) asked.  
  
"I-I'm moving this... Friday."  
  
"What?!" Marta (back-up singer) exclaimed, "But Tomika, it's already Tuesday!"  
  
"I-I know. But well, my dad lost his job a few months ago, and this is the only offer he's gotten. I tried to tell you guys, b-but it was so hard. And, well...the job's in California!!"  
  
"What are we going to do Tomika? We need your voice." Alicia (other back-up singer) said, she always seemed to put the band before anything else. And in this case it was bad.  
  
"Yeah! I was planning on having a girl lead singer... and I was hoping it would be you." Dewey said, rather gloomily.  
  
"I'm sorry." Tomika said, I could see tears growing in her eyes, you could tell this was hard on her, "But I have to go."  
  
"We know, Tomika." Michelle (groupie) said, "We're just really going to miss you."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement, and you could tell that Tomika was fighting hard not to start crying. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, until Billy spoke up.  
  
"Well...you can keep the outfits I made for you." He's our band stylist, in case you were wondering.  
  
We all couldn't help but laugh. Even Tomika laughed a little bit, her eyes glinted with tears.  
  
"Okay." Dewey said once the silence came back again, "I guess we'll just cancel practice for today?"  
  
"Alright." Everyone mumbled.  
  
I pushed through the group of people who were walking over to Tomika, and caught up with Freddy.  
  
"Hey Fred, listen, c-could I-umm- well go with Katie...alone?" I asked. Or, more like pleaded.  
  
Freddy grinned. "Sure man." And when I walked out the door I heard him yell from behind me "Go for it!"  
  
I sighed. Why was I doing this? Could I go for it? Or more importantly, should I go for it? I mean,you don't go around liking someone you've been friends with for a while and just say "Oh, by the way, I love you."  
  
I decided that I didn't necessarily have to be that specific. I just had to tell her that I liked her. Or I fancied her as those British people put it. It didn't mean I was going to ask her out though. That would be too much for one day.  
  
I spotted Katie walking down Banks Street 9thankfully the way towards my house) and run up beside her.  
  
"Hey Zack." She said.  
  
"Hi Katie. Umm...are you walking home?" Oh, God. What a stupid question. Was it possible for me to sound more oblivious?  
  
"Yeah. My folks are out, so they wouldn't be able to pick me up."  
  
"M-mind if I... join you?"  
  
"Not at all." She said and grinned. I couldn't help but notice a slight blush growing on her cheeks.  
  
We walked in silence for a little while (although it felt like hours to me) until Katie suddenly stopped and faced me.  
  
"What?" I asked, worried about the look on her face.  
  
"I-I-I just...oh Zack!! I'm going to sound like a total idiot and I know that I'm too young to be thinking the way I am... I just can't help it. B-but..." (A/N- If you think that was bad wait for this...please don't flame too much...I WARNED YOU ABOUT THE CORNINESS!)  
  
"But what?" I asked her, as I absentmindedly took her hand. She looked close to tears, and it was really starting to worry me, "Katie, you know you can trust me."  
  
"Of course I know that, I mean...it's not that kind of something that I need to tell you. J-just promise me that we'll never lose our friendship over this?" she was practically begging now. I stared strait into her gorgeous, chocolate-brown eyes...trying to see what she was getting at.  
  
"I promise." I squeezed her hand a little tighter. Hey, I couldn't help it, all right?  
  
She looked down at our hands. Our. Boy does that sound good.  
  
"Zack...I lo-like you. A lot. Like, more than friends. Hell, a lot more than friends."  
  
I just stared at her. Even though her face was now deep red because she was blushing so hard, she still looked beautiful. But even her gorgeousness couldn't snap me out of my utter disbelief. Had she really just said what I think she just said? Exactly what I had been trying to tell her? Was she kidding, or did Katie Montone, the girl (I think) I'm in love with, just say that she had feelings for me? Like, lust feelings? My brain was completely numb. Do something you idiot!!  
  
But too late, she let go of my hands.  
  
"Zack- I-I'm sorry. I didn't..." she turned to walk away.  
  
Finally, finally my shock evaporated and my brain started working again. I could not let her go.  
  
"Katie..." I said and quickly grabbed her wrist. Gently, but firmly enough to cause her to turn back around.  
  
And luckily, she did. She turned her head around and stared at her feet. She slowly looked up, her eyes wide and filled with tears. A few had fallen and were slowly sliding down her cheek.  
  
Then, I don't know what came over me. I don't know what made me do it. But the next thing I knew, I was brushing a strand of hair off her face and tucked behind her ear. Then I put my arm around her waist, pulled her into me, and kissed her.  
  
That's right. I, Zachary Mooneyham was kissing Kathryn Montone the girl of my dreams. I was doing something that Freddy could never ever imagine me doing.  
  
And that's when I realized what Freddy had meant when he said he would know whether the girl was the right one or not. Because her kiss made it definite. I might only be twelve years old, but this feeling inside of me made me realize right then and there that I was defiantly in love with her.  
  
We both broke off the kiss at the same time. She looked into my eyes and smiled a huge, toothy smile. I couldn't help but grin back.  
  
But there was this one thing that kept going through my head. It was a line from some movie that my mom had made me watch with her once. 'If you know you love someone, you tell them right then and there, otherwise the moment just...passes you by.' (A/N- 50 Brownie points if you can tell me what movie that's from) I didn't want to tell Katie that I was madly in love with her and all that, because I didn't want to scare her off. But I knew I had to say something.  
  
So I took her hands (again) and said, "Katie...I like you too. More than you'll ever know."  
  
She smiled a smile so bright that I haven't seen on her face since our first performance at Battle of the Bands. We started walking again, me with my arm around her waist and her with her head on my shoulder. The awkwardness was gone and we talked and laughed the rest of the way. I noticed that we had passed the way that led to my house, but I didn't mention it.  
  
When we finally reached her house, she turned to face me. She kissed me smack dab on the lips and I kissed her back. She pulled back and smiled. Boy, do I love it when she smiles.  
  
"Thanks for walking me home Zack. Bye."  
  
"Bye, Katie."  
  
She walked towards her house and paused as she turned the knob. She turned bak around a waved at me. I waved back and she walked inside.  
  
I stood there for a few minutes, staring at her huge oak door, hardly believing all that had just happened. I finally snapped out of it, turned around and started walking back home.  
  
Author's Note- Alrighty, there it is. The last chapter that you have to read before the whole You/Freddy thing starts. I'm pretty sure I"ll be getting lots of flames for this chapter, so go ahead. I enjoy criticism. Alright, I have to go now, my four year old cousin is spinning my chair around. I'm getting really dizzy... Toodles. Click the button. 


	4. The New Girl

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, songs or anything in this story. If it weren't for the makers and producers of School of Rock, I wouldn't even have the plot.  
  
Author's Note: Alrighty, here it is. The chapter most of you have been waiting for. The one where you come in!!! And, I have finally been critiqued!! So from now on, I will try my hardest to not put any Author Notes in the middle of the story. I will keep it for the end. See? I like being critiqued. Okay...so, for this chapter, all you have to do is say your name in your head when I write (1st Name). When you're talking to Freddy and the others, you can use your nickname if you have one. Like if your name was Alexandra you would say Alex. Whatever you want to do. And say your last name when I write (Last Name). Make sense? Obviously. All right...enjoy!  
  
Chapter Four: The New Girl Freddy's PoV  
  
Tomika left like she said, on Friday. We'd had one last practice on Thursday in which we all said goodbye. Gordon, who had taped some of our practices, made her a tape. He'd also interviewed us before to say goodbye and leave Tomika a message.  
  
Tomika cried when she left, and the girls have been really moody since she left. Except for Katie, Zack seemed to be keeping her happy.  
  
Wait, that didn't sound right. Eww, bad picture.  
  
It didn't take long for the school to forget Tomika though. In fact, the Wednesday after she left, our new principal, Mrs. Feeley, walked in during the middle of World Cultures.  
  
"Yes, a distraction!" I whispered to Zack. He sits behind me and Katie sits next to him. Not very smart of Mrs. Dunham now, is it?  
  
He sighed and grinned happily.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt Mrs. Dunham." She said then turned to us, "Students, I'd like you to meet your new classmate, Miss (1st Name) (Last Name)."  
  
"Oh great. Another snobby rich girl who probably doesn't no a thing about rock and roll." Zack mumbled form behind me.  
  
I laughed, because not only was he probably right, but he had basically just described all of us before we had met Dewey.  
  
Only, as soon as the girl walked in, I was pretty sure he was wrong. But, before I describe what she was wearing, I think I better explain our new uniforms.  
  
At Horace Green Junior High, the main colors are blue, white and gray. Guys uniforms are khakis or gray sweats for pants, light blue and white dress shirts, navy blue vests and dark blue or blue plaid ties. And of course, the same gray jacket as last year, only the Horace Green crest is in blue. Girls have plain gray or blue plaid skirts, light blue and white fancy shirt things, the same ties, button up navy blue vests and sweaters, the same jacket as the boys, and gray berets. Girls also have those really tall socks that go up to your knees, in blue and (of course) gray.  
  
So anyway, she came in, wearing the uniform, only looking completely different than all of the other girls. She was wearing the light blue shirt, only it was unbuttoned a little, and the sleeves were folded up a bit. She was also wearing the blue plaid skirt, only for some reason, it looked much shorter than everyone else's. She had her jacket flung over the side of her shoulder, and she wasn't wearing those ugly tall socks. Instead, she was wearing those tight things, the ones that look like you're not really wearing them. She was also wearing her beret, only unlike some people (coughSummercough), she was actually wearing it right. And on her hat were a bunch of mini pins with band names on them.  
  
Not to mention she didn't look scared or nervous. On the contrary, she seemed tired and bored.  
  
"Hey, Freddy." I heard Zack whisper, "Close you mouth."  
  
"Huh?" I asked, shaking my head as if I were coming out of a trance, then I realized that I had been staring at the girl since she had walked in.  
  
"All right Miss (Last Name), you can take your seat right next to Mr....Mr...." She pointed at the empty desk right next to me, staring at me and trying to remember my name.  
  
"Jones. Freddy Jones." The girl finished.  
  
I stared at her, dumbstruck. How the hell did she know my name?  
  
She walked over to the desk next to me and sat down. She grinned at my confusion.  
  
"How did you-?" I started to ask as Mrs. Feeley handed Mrs. Dunham a folder and left the room. She just smiled even wider.  
  
"I'm not an idiot when it comes to good music." She replied as she reached into her school bag and took out her binder. It was covered with stickers of rock bands, like Led Zeppelin, The Who, AC DC and The Clash.  
  
She stuck out a (favorite color) nail polished hand at me and said, "(1st Name) (Last Name). Nice to meet you."  
  
"Yeah, Freddy J-Jones. Same here." I said as I took her hand. We both smiled.  
  
"And I'm Katie Montone." Katie said from behind, "It's nice to meet someone with good taste in music." My thoughts exactly.  
  
"Well it's nice to know that Horace Green isn't full of snobby, rich kids." She and Katie both grinned, and I couldn't help but laugh, considering Zack had just assumed the same about her.  
  
The rest of the morning was the same as usual, Mrs. Dunham calling on me, me not knowing the answer. Or maybe that was because I was spacing out. Anyway, it was a relief when the lunch bell rang.  
  
Katie had offered to 'show (1st Name) around', so the four of us (including Zack) went up to the lunch line together. Me, Katie and Zack were piling up on food, but (1st Name) seemed to be a bit hesitant.  
  
"Is the food...good?" she whispered to me.  
  
"Yeah. What, do you think I'd eat just anything?" I asked.  
  
She looked down at my tray, which was overflowing with food. "Do you really want me to answer that?" she asked with a sly grin.  
  
"Okay so I probably would eat anything that's edible...but the food here's great. If it sucked, you could bet parents would be complaining."  
  
"I guess it's just weird for me." she replied as we sat down at an empty table, "I mean, all my life, I've been going to public school, and trust me, food there is not pretty."  
  
"Was it really that bad?" Zack asked as he sat down next to Katie. He still won't tell me what happened last Thursday. All he said was that he 'basically' told Katie how he felt. Apparently though, her reaction was a good one.  
  
"Oh yeah." (1st Name) replied as she stabbed a few noodles onto her fork.  
  
"So what are you doing here anyway?" I asked her.  
  
She finished chewing and swallowed. "Well," she replied, taking a drink of her chocolate milk, "my parents have been dying to move away from where I'm from and after I took this weird test thing in school, Horace Green offered me a full scholarship."  
  
"A full scholarship?" Katie asked, seeming rather impressed.  
  
"As in fifteen thousand dollars a year?" Zack added.  
  
"Yeah...I guess so."  
  
"Wow...you must be really smart." I said, impressed as well.  
  
"Not really." (1st Name) said modestly as she blushed, "So...enough about me. How about you guys? How long have you been friends?"  
  
"Oh I don't know. We never really hung out before Dewey came along. But me and Zack have been best buddies ever since." I said in a girly voice, elbowing Zack in the ribs. He grinned, "But as for Zack and Katie...well I'm not exactly sure how long they've been...friends." I put a lot of emphasis on the last word, giving Zack and Katie a wink.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" (1st Name) asked me, "Wait a minute...oh my God! Are you guys dating?"  
  
"Well...I-I. Freddy...how did you--"Zack looked shocked.  
  
"Hey you didn't say anything so I just had to assume." I said innocently.  
  
"So...are you guys or what?" (1st Name) whispered.  
  
"Yes. We are. Okay? Are you happy Freddy? Me and Zack are dating." Katie said rather loudly, causing a few people to turn around and look at her, and then start whispering amongst their friends.  
  
I was shocked and (1st Name) seemed to be too, and she'd only known Katie for about half a day. But already they were like best friends. I looked over at Zack. He seemed to be about as shocked as I was.  
  
"We-we are? I mean yeah, we are."  
  
I laughed and (1st Name) started talking with Katie and pretty soon they were both giggling.  
  
"So...I guess congratulations are in order?" I asked Zack.  
  
"I guess so." He replied, grinning.  
  
"SoOoOo..." I said...expecting more.  
  
"So what?" Zack asked.  
  
"Hello? Are you gunna give me details or what?" I whispered.  
  
"Freddy! No way! Besides...there aren't many details to tell."  
  
"You're boring." I grumbled.  
  
"So..." Zack said, trying to start a new topic, "What do you think about (1st Name)?"  
  
"What about her?" I asked cautiously.  
  
"You know...does she – how should I say this – meet your requirements?"  
  
"I don't have requirements!" But then Zack gave me a sure-you-don't look, "Okay...well, let's put it this way. She's obviously into rock, she's funny and... she isn't exactly the ugliest sad sack on the planet." Which, truthfully, was being rather vague. Because, there was no doubt that she was gorgeous.  
  
"Oh! You so totally like her!" Zack exclaimed.  
  
Katie and (1st Name) turned around and stared at us. I felt myself blush (unbelievable for me, I know) and they went back to talking.  
  
"So...do you?" Zack whispered, "Come on man, I'm dying here! You can tell me."  
  
"I-I don't know. Look, can we talk about this later? Come over my house after school."  
  
"Alright." Zack grumbled.  
  
That was the first time that school went by fast for me. Or maybe it was just because I spent the rest of the day absentmindedly staring at (1st Name).  
  
XxXxxXxXxxXxXxxXxXxxXxX  
  
Author's Note—I did it! I wrote the whole thing without any author notes in the story. And I really think that I shouldn't have author's notes at all, because real author's don't, so I'll keep them for only important things. So, I apologize for anything in this chapter that may have insulted you. If you don't live with your parents, if you're lack toast and tolerant, if you don't like spaghetti, if your school food is good, if you don't go to a public school or if you think the way I had you dress made you sound like a slut. Again, I apologize. And I didn't intend to make you sound like a slut, if you could see what I was talking about, I meant for it to be cute. Oh, and those 'fancy shirt things' Freddy talked about were blouses, 'really tall socks' were knee socks, and 'those tight things' were nylons. In case you hadn't guessed. All right, you know what to do! Oh and if anyone knows of any other You/ Freddy romances besides Hardest Thing To Do, please tell me! 


	5. Questions Answered

Author's Note: Please…don't hate me. I was just busy…and I promise that (when it's finished) the sixth chapter will totally make up for all the time that I wasted. The first two months that I didn't update was no excuse, but then I broke my finger, and had a cast on for a while…then the holidays. But anyway, my apologies. To those who even want to read this that is….

Chapter Five: Questions Answered Zack's PoV 

For the rest of that day, it seemed that whenever I glanced over at Freddy, he was staring at (1st Name). So my question about whether or not he liked her was pretty much answered.

As the last class of the day ended and the bell rang, we all walked out to our lockers like normal. Alphabetically, Katie's locker is in between Freddy's and mine. For some odd reason (probably a screw up in the office) there had always been an empty locker next to Freddy's. So, Ms. Dunham assigned that one to (1st Name).

I was just putting my books into my bag as usual when I hear (1st Name) exclaim, "Wow! That's so cool! Where'd you get it?"

I turned my head only to see that she was looking at Freddy's jean jacket. On the back of it, 'School of Rock' was spelled in glittery-red, capital letters. On his left sleeve his name was stitched, and where his left breast pocket should have been, there were a pair of stitched drumsticks.

"Billy had them made for the whole band. Pretty awesome band stylist, huh?" Freddy replied.

(1st Name) looked up and down the row of lockers and saw the rest of us pulling on similar jackets, all denim with our own names and pictures stitched onto them. Instead of wearing our school jackets, most of us like to wear these while the weather is still warm enough.

"They're wicked awesome! Did you make them yourself, Billy?" (1st Name) asked, turning to him.

"A true stylist never reveals his secrets." Billy answered slyly, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go pick up my order at the material store for the concert in October." He shut his locker, gave (1st name) a polite-goodbye-nod and walked off.

"Shoot…I forgot about that." Freddy muttered absentmindedly as he too, shut his locker, but remained where he was as he waited for (1st Name).

Katie and I finished with our lockers as well, and as soon as (1st Name) finally shut her own locker, the four of us walked down the hallway together. Just as we were at the end of the hall however, it happened…again. A large group of people started advancing toward us, at a very quick pace. Without giving them a chance, I snatched Katie's hand and pulled her with me, past the crowd, around the corner and out of the open doors. We both quickly dodged behind a few nearby bushes, breathing heavily. I slid down against the wall, and Katie followed suit, resting her head on my fast-sinking chest.

For a few seconds, I was so comfortable with Katie, I completely forgot that we had left Freddy and (1st Name) inside with the mob. Just as this thought crossed my mind, I heard some snobby girl inside snapping:

"Move you little (rhymes with more) he's mine."

Then Freddy's snarling reply: "Watch your mouth, you...(female dog) I'm not, 'yours', I never will be. And all of you…do us a favor and keep your pathetic obsessions to yourself."

He and (1st Name) soon came out of the doors, Freddy looking like steam was about to come out of his ears, and (1st Name) appearing shocked. Katie and I quickly stood up and came out from behind our hideout.

"Come on, Zack. Let's go." Freddy said, "Bye, (1st Name). Later, Katie."

I waved good-bye to Katie then jogged to meet up with Freddy's hurried steps as she and (1st Name) walked off in the other direction.

We reached Freddy's house pretty quickly, probably because he had walked so rapidly, that I was practically panted as he slammed his bedroom door and I collapsed onto his chair.

"So…" I asked after catching my breath. I looked over at Freddy awkwardly, for he was pacing back and forth with his coat still on.

"All right!! I like her. Okay?"

"Uh…Fred, I wasn't trying to pressure you or anything. But I gotta say you've only known the girl-''

"One day. Less than one day actually. Look, I know that I barely know her but… I dunno I just have this feeling that…" he froze, " I mean, just look at her. She's really funny, smart, has great taste in music and is really, really pretty." Mind you, he said this all in one breath.

"Well, I have to say that I can't argue with you there. But still-"

"I know, I know. But she's perfect. I just can't stop thinking about her."

"At least you know that I'm telling the truth when I say I know how you feel."

"Yeah…But you and Katie are together now." Freddy said, staring off into space.

"Exactly, because I took your advice and told her how I felt. And things worked out quite well, I might add."

Freddy's head snapped up. "You aren't suggesting that I tell her that I like her?"

"That's what you told me to do."

"That's different. You'd known Katie for a really long time. I've only known (1st Name) for like, six hours. Not even. I don't know her well enough to know if she's the… the…"

"The one?" I offered awkwardly.

"Yeah…I guess so. Or at least, the one for right now."

We were both quiet for a few minutes; Freddy, probably digesting everything and me just sitting the awkwardly until he brought up another subject. A subject that I'm pretty sure won't be dropped pretty soon.

"So, you and Katie are dating, huh?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N- Nice long chapter coming up next.


End file.
